Forgotten Identity
by Rtarara
Summary: This is an au fic with a BAM pairing. This premise is that Bianca has amnesia and Maggie has been assigned to help her remember her past. A past she is a part of.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you sue me you won't get anything.

Dr. Maggie Stone sat behind her desk in Langley. She looked around her office. It was devoid of any sort of picture. She felt a tinge of sorrow realizing that there wasn't a single person close enough for her to have their picture. Maggie couldn't help thinking about her life as it was. She wondered why she always put her career above her heart. She was a top psychologist within the CIA. She accomplished every goal she had ever set out to. She graduated top of her class a Stanford. Nothing could ever stand in her way. All she could do was sit and wonder when the last time she was truly happy was. She remembered and felt worse than before. She thought back to the summer before her first year of college and remembered her first and only love. As she started to remember she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone,

"Stone here"

"I have a special assignment for you." It was her supervisor.

"What is it?"

"Come to my office. I will debrief you there."

"I will be there shortly."

Maggie gave one last sigh and left her office. She was glad for the distraction. Things had been slow for her during recent months. She knew perfectly well why things had been so slow. About three months ago her supervisor started to take a special interest in her. At first she enjoyed the attention. He seemed to have an extreme amount of faith in her abilities. He had given her all of the most interesting cases and she proved what an amazing psychologist that she truly was. One night after she briefed him on her latest case he asked her to dinner. She didn't really think anything of it. Colleagues have dinner all the time. When they arrived at the restaurant she thought it odd that he had chosen a romantic little Italian restaurant. She gave him an odd look and he explained that they had the best Italian in town. She enjoyed the evening until they got back to the car. It was at that point that her supervisor decided it would be a good ides to try and shove his tongue down her throat. She told him to stop and he didn't. She finally managed to knee him in the groin and break free. He just called to her that she "didn't have to be a tease like that" and that she "wouldn't be seeing anything other than agents angry with their parents for as long as she worked under him". There wasn't anything that she could do. It was her word against his and every last one of her colleagues thought she was sleeping with him because of her preferential treatment. She just trudged on. Even Lieutenant Director Chandler JR couldn't stay mad forever. Being the son of a very important man in the agency, she had no hope of him being fired. She was just glad to be getting any cases at all. She didn't enjoy have too much time to introspect. Even twelve tears later she was still haunted.

She arrived at JR's office a few minutes later. She walked in and thought that she was going to faint. Standing in front of her on the other side of the room looking more beautiful than she could have even imagined was Bianca Montgomery, her first love. All she could do was stare. Every inch of Bianca's body brought back memories.

"Hello, Earth to Stone. This is your newest assignment. I believe that you know her" He smirked smugly. "Ms. Montgomery has a case of severe amnesia. What's worse is that we believe that she may have valuable intel on the octagon, a terrorist organization. You have one-month to help her regain her memory or you know what we will be forced to do"

"One m-"Maggie tried to interject

"One month is all my father is willing to waste. Might I add that you have your work cut out for you? She doesn't remember anything. Not her wife not her daughter, not anything. It would be a shame if you failed and we were forced to extract the memories by other means. I mean a little girl needs a mother who can form sentences. Doesn't she?" He added with a little too much smile for it to be sincere.

"You can't do this" Maggie said with a little more fury than she should have.

"It's already been done"

Maggie just stood in disbelief. She knew that even with a years worth of treatment it would be difficult to get Bianca to remember anything and she only had one month until they pumped her full of chemicals, getting what information they could, and leaving her a vegetable. With a look of sheer determination on her face she crossed the room and extended her hand.

"My name is Maggie and I will be helping you regain you memory"

"They told me that my name was Bianca and it's nice to meet you."

As they shook hands Maggie felt a surge of electricity flow through her fingers. Maggie said a silent prayer that she would manage to survive the month without becoming a vegetable herself.

Update 2

Maggie asked Bianca to follow her back to her office. On the way, Maggie was completely surprised to find that the parts of the situation that confused her the most were two simple words: wife and daughter. Wife and Daughter. They just kept playing in her head over and over. She just wished that she had known twelve years ago that she wasn't completely wrong. As much as she wanted to Bianca to be able to remember for Bianca's sake, she wanted her to remember for her own reason. She had so many questions that she needed to ask. When they got back to her office Maggie asked Bianca to take a seat and Bianca obliged.

"You're office is nice. Plain, but nice." Bianca remarked

"Thank you" Maggie said, deciding to take it as a compliment

"What happens now?" Bianca asked. Genuinely curious. "Who the hell am I?"

"We will get to all of that very soon." Too soon, Maggie thought. "Now you tell me anything and everything that you remember."

"Hmmm, let me see. I remember that there's nothing like a cool swim on a hot summer day, that I like my nachos with extra hot sauce, the capital of Nicaragua is Managua, I like pink cotton candy, and I think I'm kinda gay." Bianca blurted out all at once.

"Okay…Do you remember anything that happened to you during your life?" Maggie asked. The words "kinda gay" playing on repeat in her mind.

"Nope. Nothing. Except…"

"Except what?"

"You seem sort of familiar. Do I know you?" Bianca asked not being able to keep her eyes off Maggie.

"You did once," Maggie replied, deciding to be honest yet brief. "We were friends in high-school."

"Oh" Bianca said, not quite satisfied with the answer. "So.."

"I think that that is enough excitement for today" Maggie cut in before Bianca could ask a question that Maggie was not prepared to answer. "I'll see to it that you are escorted back to you're hotel. I will see you again tomorrow. Good evening." Maggie said as she hastily grabbed her things and left.

Bianca just sat in complete confusion wondering what could have happened between her and Maggie that would make her react that way. Then it hit her. It had to have been love. She then chuckled to herself thinking, "I'm supposed to be the confused one. Score one for the amnesiac, she's definitely cute" Oblivious to the fact that she had a wife and daughter at home.

Maggie quickly settled her affairs at the agency and headed home. She managed to make it to into her apartment before completely breaking down. She collapsed onto her bed not even remembering to remove her shoes. She just lay there crying, the memory of Bianca Montgomery Running through her head, "She said that it was just an experiment that didn't work out, but now I find out that it was just me that didn't work out."

Update 3

Maggie lay in bed awake. The tears were gone, but she wasn't any closer to feeling better. All she could do was look back to the happiest times of her life, when she and Bianca were together.

It all started when Maggie moved to Pine Valley with her family during her sophomore year of high school. Maggie never made friends very easily, unlike her sister Frankie. While Frankie was going from party to party, Maggie stayed home and studied.

"Mags" Frankie whined "come out with me. This party is supposed to be fabulous. The DJ is the best around."

"Frankie, how many times do I have to tell you that it's just not my scene?"

"Then what is your scene?" Frankie refuted "You never go anywhere"

"Well when I do it won't be to go get drunk and screw anything that moves" Maggie remarked "besides, who is going to go and get your ass at 3 in the morning when you're to drunk to find you're way home."

"Fine" Frankie called out as she headed for the door "suit yourself"

"I will" Maggie called after her

Maggie never really had the whole twin connection with her sister Frankie. They were just too different to make it work. Secretly Maggie always envied the freedom that Frankie had. Frankie never cared what anyone thought of her. She never worried about tomorrow. Maggie would have given anything to know what that felt like.

Maggie was in the cafeteria looking for a table, her least favorite part of the day. She had acquaintances, but she always felt like she was intruding whenever she sat down at a table. She spotted a girl she knew from bio class and turned toward her table, when smack. She plowed into a tall brunette, spilling her tray all over herself and the girl.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe how clumsy I am" Maggie said as she frantically grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe the food off the other girl.

"It's okay" the girl chuckled as she took a step back to get away from the frantically cleaning Maggie.

"I am so sorry. Please how can I make it up to you?"

"You can tell me your name"

"My name?"

"Yes. My name is Bianca. It's not everyday that someone covers Erica Kane's daughter in lasagna. It's refreshing actually." Bianca replied extending her hand to Maggie.

"My name is Maggie." She said blushing slightly as she shook Bianca's hand

"Well, Maggie. I think that we need to hit the locker room and wash ourselves up. We can just wear our gym clothes home."

"Sounds like a plan" Maggie replied, not quite sure why she was nervous about showering at the same time as Bianca.

When they got to the locker room they started to get their gym clothes and shower supplies out of their gym lockers. There was an awkward silence.

"So… you run people down often." Bianca said trying to break the ice.

"Nope. This was a one time sort of deal. I swear I'm normally not this clumsy."

"Well that's good. I don't want to have to worry about getting food on myself whenever we hang out." Bianca said nonchalantly

"Hang out?"

"You know, when two people with similar interests spend time together."

"I know what hanging out is." Maggie asserted. "I just don't know why you would want to do it with me. We don't even know each other and I spilt food on you."

"You seem very genuine. I don't see that very often." Bianca said with a tinge of sadness

"Why not?" Maggie asked

"Because my mother is Erica Kane." Bianca said as if she were talking to a five year old

"Who's Erica Kane?"

"You don't know?"

"If I knew would I be asking?"

"Erica Kane is the single most recognizable face of cosmetics in the United States."

"Oh. I thought it was Joan Rivers, I'm pretty sure that her face is nothing but paint."

Bianca laughed and managed to get out, "See. I told you we should hang out. Last one out of the shower is a rotten egg."

"You've got it humpty" Maggie said, smirking as she jumped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain closed behind her. She couldn't help thinking how nice it was going to be to have an actual friend. That is until she heard the other shower come on. Then she couldn't think at all.

Update 4

During the next couple of weeks Bianca and Maggie became quite close. They started sitting together at lunch. It turns out that they had some of the same classes, but at different times. The started to call each other nightly to talk about "homework". For the first time in her life Maggie started to feel like she belonged somewhere.

"Hello, Stone residence" Maggie said picking up the phone.

"Hi, is Maggie there"

"Bianca, it's me."

"Hey Mags, I can never tell if it's you or Frankie when you pick up the phone"

"We are twins. So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. I'll come and pick you up."

"I'm not so sure that's the best idea. How bout I meet you somewhere?"

"Alright" Bianca agreed not quite sure what to make of Maggie response "how bout you meet me at my house and then we'll drive to the place from here. Do you know where my house is?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. See you in a few."

"Bye Mags."

"Bye Binks."

"Binks?"

"Just givin it a try."

"I like it. See you in a few."

Maggie smiled to herself and put down the phone. "Mom, I'm goin out." Maggie called out knowing full well that her mom was either passed out or too drunk to even respond. "I'm taking the car." Maggie knew that her mom would if she woke up before Maggie got back, but she didn't care. She was going to see Bianca.

When she got to Bianca's house, Bianca was waiting for her outside. Maggie got out of her car and Bianca gestured for her to get in hers.

"Hey girl" Bianca said greeting Maggie.

"Hey. Where are we going?"

"If I told you the surprise wouldn't be very surprise now would it?" Bianca said smiling

"I guess not." Maggie said putting her bottom lip out, trying to make it look like she was pouting

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stick your bottom lip out? A bird might poo on it." Bianca said matter of factly.

"We're in your car Bianca. There isn't much of a risk in here" Maggie said matching Bianca's tone.

"So, if you keep your face contorted like that it will be stuck that way. Then you are at serious risk when we get out of the car." Bianca retorted Barely keeping a straight face

"That's a myth. Your face can't get stuck no matter how you contort it. I'm sure of it"

"Well I had a cousin who got her face stuck like this." Bianca said as she scrunched up her nose blew out her cheeks and raised one eyebrow, all while crossing her eyes.

Maggie couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she started laughing hysterically causing Bianca to laugh. Them Maggie snorted causing both of them to laugh even harder. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter Bianca pulled into a parking lot.

"We are almost there. Follow me my dear." Bianca told Maggie as they were getting out of the car.

"As you wish." Maggie replied

Bianca and Maggie laughed and joke with each other as they made their way up a trail. As the trail ended they came upon an old boathouse on a peaceful lake.

"This is really cool." Maggie remarked as she looked around the boathouse. "Do you come here often?"

"Quite often actually. This is my favorite place in all of Pine Valley." Bianca replied almost whimsically

"Why is this your favorite place?"

"I guess is sort of a sanctuary for me. It gives me a chance to think in peace. Whenever something happens I always find myself here looking out over the lake. No one ever knows I'm here because no one knows that this boathouse is here. It gives me a chance to be alone."

"You're not alone right now."

"I know. I haven't wanted to be alone since I met you. It's strange, but I feel like I can be myself with you. I feel like I've known you forever. Does any of this make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense," Maggie said as she took a strand of Bianca's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Because I feel it too."

The girls just sat looking out over the lake. Neither one of them speaking, because no words needed to be spoken. It was Bianca who first broke the comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"How come you won't ever let me go to your house? Are you ashamed for me to meet you're family?"

"I could never be ashamed of you Bianca. Not ever."

"Then why can't I see you house?" Bianca asked tentatively.

"Why does it matter where I live?" Maggie answered rather curtly.

"It doesn't. I just want to know is all."

"Well, we don't always get what we want.'

"Maggie, why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you think that I just stole your puppy."

"Well I know you didn't steal my puppy, so case closed."

"Maggie."

"What"

"What ever it is you can tell me. I'll understand."

"No you won't."

"How do you know unless you talk to me? Maggie, please?"

"Please what. Tell you that I live in the worst part of town. That the house I live in is practically falling apart. Tell you that my mom sells our food stamps to by booze and when Frankie and I complain that we're hungry she slaps us across the face and sends us to our rooms for being ungrateful. Is that what you want to hear?" Maggie said as she turned and started to leave the boathouse.

"No, of course not. Maggie. Maggie wait" Bianca called desperately.

"What?" Maggie said turning around and revealing the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

Bianca ran over to Maggie and took her in her arms. As the both collapsed to the floor Bianca whispered to Maggie,

"It's alright. Sssh now, everything is going to be alright. You only have two more years at home and you can stay at my house as much as possible. It's okay. I'll take care of you. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'm here for you. I love you."

Maggie turned to Bianca and said the only thing she could before starting to cry even more profusely, "I love you too; no one's ever said that to me before."

Bianca took Maggie even more into her arms and held her as close as she could. Neither one of them knew how long they stayed that way. The only thing that they both knew was that they never wanted to stop.

Update 5

Little by little Maggie gradually took up residence at Bianca's house. Bianca's mother was uneasy about letting Maggie stay with Bianca so often, she very vocal about it until one day when Bianca had a conversation with her. Maggie never knew what she said, but Mama Kane let Maggie stay there whenever she wanted. This, by the end of her sophomore year, was full time. Bianca and Maggie shared everything. During their junior year they arranged to have all of their classes together. Even Erica had to admit that her daughter was happier than she had ever been. By their senior year of high-school they were inseparable. Where there was Bianca there was Maggie and vice versa. Their friends even stopped referring to then individually and just called them Bam for short. Life was better than Maggie could even imagine was possible. She was accepted to Stanford, as was Bianca. There was only one thing that Maggie couldn't figure out. Did she love Bianca as a friend, or as something more?

"Hey Bam!" Bianca and Maggie's friend Babe called out to them.

"Hey Babe." Bianca called back

"Do you guys have dates for prom yet?"

"As a matter of fact I was thinking of asking someone." Bianca said coyly

"Who?" Maggie asked with an obvious hint of jealousy

"Yeah Bianca spill" Babe insisted, not picking up on Maggie being jealous

"Well, they're kinda short, wavy blonde hair, big brown eyes." Bianca said looking at a now beaming Maggie.

"Who is it?" asked Babe

"Babe, you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer now are you?" Bianca joked "In fact I think you might be the spoon. I was talking about Maggie."

"Oh." Babe responds blushing.

"So, may I have the honor of escorting you to prom?" Bianca asked Maggie extending her arm like an old-time gentleman

"You certainly may." Maggie answered linking her arm with Bianca's.

"I really don't get you two. I'm going to go find Jamie." Babe said, as she turned to leave

"Have fun with your boy-toy." Maggie called after her. As both she and Bianca started to crack up laughing.

"Damn, Bianca I can't go to prom with you" Maggie said turning her eyes toward the floor

"Why not? Maggie, I don't want to go with anyone else." Bianca said pleading

"There's no way that I can afford a dress, let alone shoes."

"Is that all?" Bianca said putting her hand under Maggie's chin and gently pulling Maggie's gaze up to meet her own. "Don't worry about that Maggie. I can take care of that. I'm sure mom will take you shopping too."

"Your mom always does so much for me. I can't ask her for this too"

"You aren't. I am. Maggie, I'll take care of you always."

"I love you Bianca."

"I love you too"

The next couple of weeks were very busy as Erica took both Bianca and Maggie Dress shopping. She decided to take them separately because she didn't want to multi-task. When Erica took Maggie, it was the first time that they were really alone together.

"What do you think of this one?" Erica asked holding up a light pink empress cut dress.

"It's nice" Maggie replied half-heartedly

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is all so great."

"Then what's wrong Maggie?"

"It's just that I feel like such a freeloader. I'm pretty much living at your house. I eat your food, and now you're buying me a prom dress. You just do so much."

"Maggie, do know what I've seen these past two years?"

"What?"

"I've seen both you and Bianca grow up together. I've watched both of you mature into amazing young women. I don't feel like you're a freeloader. I feel like you're a second daughter to me."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Erica said as she pulled Maggie into a hug, "I love you Maggie. Now let's shop."

Erica and Maggie spent the rest of their afternoon finding the perfect prom dress for Maggie. After much debate they finally found the perfect, fitted, strapless, royal blue, beaded dress.

The next few weeks were a blur and it was finally prom night. Maggie had just finished getting ready. Her hair was curled with the front two strands twisted back. After she put the finishing touched on her make-up she went downstairs to wait on Bianca. Bianca had refused to let Maggie see her dress, so Maggie was quite curious. She figured that Bianca might be a tad bit curious about her own dress, because after Bianca wouldn't let Maggie see her dress, Maggie wouldn't let Bianca see hers. She was sure it was going to be a night full of surprises.

In a few minutes, Erica appeared at the top of the stairs.

"And introducing Bianca Montgomery." Erica said excitedly

"Mom" Bianca said, embarrassed.

"What, you can only have one senior prom."

Just then Bianca came into view and Maggie's breath was taken away. Bianca was wearing a floor-length, dark read gown that hugged Bianca down to her waist where it flowed out ward. Maggie was enthralled. Bianca had made it all the way down the stairs and all Maggie could do was stare at her.

"Maggie, you don't like it. Oh God." Bianca said as she turned pale.

"NO! Bianca you look beautiful. I was in awe of you." Maggie said, a soft blush rising to her cheeks.

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing about you" Bianca said looking towards the ground

"You mean it?" Maggie said looking at Bianca,

"Of course Maggie, you look amazing." Bianca replied raising her eyes to meet Maggie's

The girls just stood there admiring each other until Erica came down the stares.

"Time for pictures" Erica cut in.

"Mom"

"Bianca"

"Alright"

"First Bianca" Erica said as she snapped the picture "now Maggie, now both of you together."

"I think that enough mom."

"Alright, I have a surprise for you too. Follow me."

Erica guided them to the door and upon opening it the girls saw a black stretch limousine.

"Wow" was all that Maggie could get out.

"Thank you mom" Bianca said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Now off with you," Erica said as her eyes filled with pride looking at the girls, "Have a great time."

"Thanks Erica, we will." Maggie said taking Bianca's arm and leading her outside.

"Tonight is going to be great." Bianca said as the chauffer opened the door for the girls.

"This is really nice." Maggie said taking in her surroundings, "I've never been in a limo before."

"Only the best for my girl." Bianca said as gave Maggie's hand a gentle squeeze

At that moment something hit Maggie like a ton of bricks. She was in love with Bianca. There was no more doubt. She wanted to be Bianca's girl. She wanted Bianca to be her girl. For the first time she let herself take in the beauty that was Bianca in its entirety. She loved every curve. It was new to her, and yet it felt like she had loved Bianca forever and wasn't sure that she hadn't. The only thing that she was sure of was that she could never love anyone like this, except Bianca.

"We're here." Bianca said, brining Maggie out of her thoughts.

"Good, I want to show off my date. I'm sure I'm going with the most beautiful and amazing girl in Pine Valley." Maggie said, smiling at Bianca and meaning every word.

"That's impossible." Bianca replied with the same loving look, "My date is the most beautiful and amazing girl in all of Pine Valley."

The two girls just looked at each other and Maggie and a single thought found its way into Maggie's head, "She might love me back."

The girls walked in hand in hand, and immediately met up with their friends. After compliments were exchanged, Bianca asked Maggie to dance. They danced to a couple of fast songs; Maggie enjoyed watching Bianca's body move to the music. Soon they we both a little tired and decided to get some punch. As they were standing around the punch bowl, Madonna's Crazy for You came on and Maggie took Bianca's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Maggie put her arms around Bianca's waist and Bianca strung her arms around Maggie's neck. At first they started off with space between them, but as the song went on they started getting closer and closer to each other until there was no space to be found. Their bodies melted into each other, and there was no one else in the world except for them. No words were spoken, but both of them could feel the connection between them. Maggie couldn't hold it in a moment longer.

"I love you Bianca."

"I love you too Maggie."

Both of them realized that the words were different this time, more important somehow. As the song ended Maggie looked into Bianca's eyes and in that moment she knew that Bianca loved her too.

The rest of prom was enjoyable for Maggie, even though she couldn't get her and Bianca's dance out of her head. Babe and Jamie won king and queen and no one was really surprised. As the evening was winding down Bianca and Maggie were invited to numerous post-prom parties. Neither one of them had any desire to go to a single one of them. At the end of the night Bianca had the limo driver take them home. When they got in the house Erica was asleep. They were alone. They both decided that they should go to Bianca's room and change out of their dresses. As they started to change, Maggie was having trouble with her zipper. Bianca noticed and came over.

"Hey Mags, you need some help with that." Bianca said as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm fine." Maggie said Blushing

"No you're not. Turn around."

As Maggie obliged, Bianca took the end of the zipper and stared pulling it down, revealing Maggie's back little by little. The feeling of Maggie undressing her was too much for Maggie to bear. She turned her head to look into Bianca's eyes. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but it felt like a life time. Slowly Maggie started to lean toward Bianca as she wept o lock of hair behind Bianca's ear. In that moment she had no doubt. She leaned closer and captured Bianca's lips with her own. The kiss started out soft and innocent, but it soon started to grow with intensity each one of them letting go of years of doubt and frustration. Their tongue's exploring one another's mouth with surprising ferocity. In that moment there was nothing but love.

Maggie felt Bianca finish unzipping her as her dress fell to the floor. Maggie stepped out of her dress and moved her hands behind Bianca. She found Bianca's zipper and began to pull it down slowly. She felt Bianca moan into her mouth and she felt more turned on than she had in her entire life. She pushed Bianca back toward her bed and they both fell into it, Bianca landing on top. Bianca's arm reached behind Maggie and unclasped her bra, letting it fall. She moved her hand from her back to her stomach and up to her breast and started massaging it. Maggie groaned in pleasure at the new sensation. She moved her mouth from Bianca's and started to suck on her neck. As she came up for air she managed to let out in a low raspy whisper, "I love you, so much." Bianca looked into Maggie's eyes and said, "I love you too, I think I always have."

After that confession Maggie wanted to make love to the woman she was in love with. She flipped Bianca over suddenly becoming the aggressor. She reached behind Bianca and unclasped her bra in one fluid motion. She brought her mouth down on Bianca's right breast which was erect in anticipation. She heard Bianca gasp, which only fueled Maggie's desire. She took her left hand and pushed it lower and lower finding Bianca's underwear and pulling it down slowly. She pushed Bianca's lips apart and started to massage her core using the wetness she had caused. Maggie felt Bianca breathing go shallower and shallower. Bianca started to pant moaning Maggie's name. Causing Maggie to elevate her attack on Bianca's center by taking two fingers and slipping them into her. Bianca screamed in pleasure as Maggie rocked her fingers in and out. She felt Bianca start to tense and shake as she came, screaming Maggie's name causing Maggie to be so aroused that she came with her. They both laid back on the bed holding on to each other, completely at peace and completely in love.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Erica demanded as she burst into the room and saw the two lovers naked in each other's arms. "God, how long has this been going on?"

"Mom, this isn't what it looks like." Bianca pleaded as she wrapped herself and Maggie in a sheet.

"The hell it isn't. What has the little guttersnipe done to you Bianca? God Maggie, I welcomed you into my home and you pervert my daughter this way. Get out." She said pointing towards the door."

"Mom" Bianca said as she started to cry

"Bianca I will deal with you later, but right now I want this degenerate out of my home."

"I'm not sorry." Maggie said as got up and started to get dressed.

"How dare you. You better hope that we never cross paths again. I assure you that it won't be pretty." Eric threatened quite seriously.

Maggie gave Bianca one last look as she turned to go. Maggie could have cared less about what Erica thought about her. She knew that Bianca loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Maggie had to walk home in the dead of night, but that didn't phase her any. The time that she had shared with Bianca that night constituted the best moments of her life. When she got to her house she walked in and she started to walk up to her and Frankie's room.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Comment an obviously intoxicated Gwen stone, "I thought you were too good for us. You never stay here. You all hauled up in the house of the mighty Erica Kane."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much mom." Maggie said, completely lying.

"No, don't be sorry. You shouldn't have to lower your self to associating with us normal folk. In fact, get out."

"What?" A very stunned Maggie replied.

"You heard me. Leave. Get out of my house and never come back."

"Fuck you mom." Maggie cried out. All of her years of abuse were burning inside of her and she just didn't have the control to hold back. "Do you know why I left? Do you? You are the single worst mother I could ever imagine. Frankie and I have been taking care of ourselves for as long as we can remember. There's never even food in this house. You are a worthless, abusive drunk and you hate the fact that I'm not. You can't stand the fact that I am going to make something of my life. You can stand the fact that I am better than you." Maggie finished as she headed for the door.

"You ungrateful little bitch." Gwen said as she lunged for her daughter.

Maggie managed to trip her mother, but Gwen caught Maggie's ankle and pulled her down. Maggie twisted her wrist as she fell, but she managed to kick her mother and run. She got out of the door and she ran. She had no where to stay, so she just walked for hours. Finally without realizing it she found herself at the boat house. She sat overlooking the water until after the sun had risen.

After collecting her thoughts, she decided that she needed to see Bianca. She thought that she could wait outside her house until Erica left for and she could sneak in. With her plan in place she started walking towards Bianca's house. As luck would have it Erica was just leaving as she got there. She waited until Erica's car war out of view and then she knocked on the door. Within a few moments Bianca answered the door.

"We need to talk." Maggie said as she stepped inside. She didn't know how, but she could tell that something was different.

"Yes we do." Bianca replied almost coldly

"Bianca, I want you to know that I don't regret last night. Even though I got kicked out of this house and my own house, I don't care. None of that matters so long as I have you."

"You don't have me." Bianca said very softly

"What?" Hoping Bianca didn't just say what she thought she said.

"I said that you don't have me, last night was a mistake. An experiment gone wrong."

"It was more than that and you know it. You said that you love me." Maggie said as her whole world began to crumble.

"Then I was wrong, I don't love you. I'm not even sure that I know what love is. I just let you in to tell you that I never want to see you again. I'm not going to Stanford with you, and I refuse to talk to you for the last two weeks of school."

"What? Bianca it doesn't have to be like this. Please." Maggie pleaded as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry that you cared for me more than I cared for you. You should leave." Bianca said more coldly than Maggie had even thought possible."

"You'll regret this." Was all Maggie could say as she walked out the door. She couldn't even think. She had no where to go, so she just wandered aimlessly for hours. She sat down on a park bench and just stared, completely unaware of the world around her.

"Hey Maggie." Babe called as she saw her friend sitting on the bench.

"Earth to Maggie. Maggie." It was then that Babe noticed Maggie's tear stained cheeks. "Maggie what's wrong? Should I call Bianca?"

"No" Maggie said coldly

"Should I drive you home? You're obviously upset." Babe said, trying to find some way to help.

"I no longer have a home."

"Oh," Babe said softly, "Come with me. You're going to be ok. You can stay with me for awhile. It isn't long until you leave for Stanford."

Maggie didn't say anything and just followed Babe. She spent the last few months of her time in Pine Valley staying at the Carrey household. Babe tried to get Maggie to open up, but she never did. Eventually Maggie started to seem human again, but it was obvious to anyone that knew her that she was broken. She wasn't even sure that she could ever be fixed. Maggie went to Stanford, and she never let herself love anyone like that again. She wasn't sure that she even could. That is until the day Bianca walked back into her life, and she realized that no matter how much she hurt her, Maggie would never stop loving her.

Update 6

When Maggie awoke the next morning she didn't even remember going to sleep. She looked over at the clock and it was already past time to leave for work. Maggie got out of bed and put the coffee on. She had no idea how she was going to survive seeing Bianca again today. She decided to put it off as long as possible and go through Bianca's file. Maybe go and meet Bianca's family. She figured that if she knew who Bianca became, she would be able to help her better. At least that's what she told herself.

After a quick shower and a cup of coffee, Maggie headed to the office. As she walked in she was greeted by a rather unfriendly face.

"Now now, Dr. Stone, if I had a one month deadline I would make it a point to get to work on time." JR said leering.

"I am aware of what I am doing." Maggie replied indignantly

"I'm not so sure of that." JR said with a slight smile as he turned to leave.

Maggie just chose to ignore the fact that her supervisor was trying to sabotage her. She sat at her desk and opened a manila folder marked Bianca Montgomery. The number of details confirmed that fact that the CIA knew everything about everyone, but that wasn't ever something she doubted.

_During her sophomore year of high-school Bianca Montgomery befriended Mary Margaret Stone. They were later confirmed to be lovers. It went on to tell of their breakup. After letting it set in that this was how JR knew that she and Bianca were together, she continued to read the file. It told of how Bianca attended Pine Valley University. She discovered that she had a half sister named Kendall, who was born after the rape of her mother. She came out as a lesbian during her junior year of college when a tabloid reporter found her journal and plastered incriminating passages on the front page. After the fallout of the article she was disowned by her mother. Upon graduation, Bianca was offered a job as a writer for The Boston Herald. After a few successful years she was offered a position at the New York Times as an investigative reporter. A few months after this, she began dating her now-wife Lena Kundera. Very shortly after this she was raped._

This revelation sent Maggie reeling. How could that happen to Bianca? Her Bianca. "Oh god" she thought. Then in her mind she realized that there was no god. If there was, then Bianca would have never been hurt like that. God wouldn't let that happen. Maggie blamed herself. She thought, "That if only she had been there, she could have stopped it" The thoughts just kept coming until finally she had to leave her office. She went to the women's room and threw up. After that she just went numb.

Maggie went back to her office to continue reading the file. If she threw herself into her work she could stay numb. At least she hoped she could.

_Bianca's rapist was never found. Two months after her rape she realized that she was pregnant. Due to her relationship with her sister, she decided to keep the baby. She gave birth to a baby girl she named Miranda Margaret Montgomery._

Maggie's eyes swelled with tears. Maybe she meant something to Bianca after all. She would have to for Bianca to name her daughter after her. Maggie knew that she wanted answers that not even Bianca could provide until she regained her memory. Maggie found a new found dedication within that realization. She had to help Bianca get her memory back, or she would never get the answers she needed. She pushed through the rest of the file.

_After the birth of her child Bianca attempted to continue living in New York. After a few months and at the urging of her girlfriend Lena, Bianca moved to Washington D.C. Lena and Bianca were married soon after this. Four years after moving to Washington, Bianca turned up at Capital Hospital with a massive concussion stemming from a blow to the back of her head. Large amounts of sedatives were found in her system. The patient regained consciousness with no memory of her life attributed to the concussion or possible post traumatic stress disorder._

Maggie took a moment and let everything sink in. She thought that reading Bianca's file would giver her answers. Instead, it just gave her more questions. There was only one place that Maggie could think to go next, and it was the place she dreaded visiting the most. She needed to go talk to Lena Kundera.

After a short drive, Maggie arrived at Bianca and Lena's apartment. She was let in by the doorman and knocked on the apartment door.

"Miranda, damn it, Get the door." She heard a rather coarse voice call from behind the door.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a little girl, no older than five.

"May I help you?" the little girl, who looked exactly like a Miniature Bianca, asked, doing her best to seam older than she was.

"I think so, May name is Maggie and I am here to talk to Ms. Lena Kundera." Maggie said as she knelt down to put herself on the girl's level.

"Ok, my name is Miranda." Miranda said as she extended her hand to Maggie.

"Well Miranda," Maggie said as she took the little girl's hand into her own, "I am very pleased to meet you." Causing Miranda to smile.

"Miranda, what in the world is taking you so long," Lena said as she walked up behind Miranda, causing her whole body to stiffen and her little eyes to fill with what Maggie could only assume was fear. "I am very sorry, Ms?"

"Stone. Dr. Stone. I believe that we have some matters to discuss." Maggie said as she sized Lena up. She was tall, kinda funny looking, and obviously foreign from her accent. Maggie saw how she treated Miranda and knew that something was seriously not right with Lena Kundera.

"Miranda, go to your room" Lena said firmly.

"But Lena," Miranda pleaded softly, "You said I could have lunch now. I cleaned and everything."

"You will have lunch when I say you will have lunch. I will not tolerate you back talking me. Now go to your room" Lena said with a tone that caused Miranda to retreat to her room and Maggie to think of her own childhood and shudder. "Children, always thinking with their stomachs. Now Dr. Stone, What is it you would like to talk to _me_ about."

"I am the psychiatrist assigned to your wife's case. I have some questions that I need clarified."

"Please, come in." Lena said gesturing for Maggie to enter the apartment.

"Thank you." Maggie said as she entered the apartment. I didn't look like Bianca lived there. The walls and carpet were white; Bianca would never decorate this way knowing she had a five year old. "Ms. Kundera, How many hours was it between the last time you saw Bianca and when she turned up at Capital without her memory."

"About five hours, but I already told the police that in my statement." Lena said with a little more bite than she probably intended.

"Ok, then. What are Bianca's favorite things?" Ignoring Lena's remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Favorite movie, album, food, anything that might cause Bianca to remember any piece of her life." Maggie said as she searched Lena's eyes for any clue as to why Bianca would marry this witch of a woman.

"Let's see. Her favorite movie is Say Anything, her favorite album is Mozart's 3rd in E minor as performed by the Boston Pops, her favorite food is sushi, and she likes cats."

"That will be very helpful, thank you." Maggie said with a gracious smile all the while knowing that she was lying through her teeth. Bianca hated the movie Say Anything. She and Bianca had watched it together and spent the rest of the night discussing how boring and unrealistic it was. The other things she could only assume to be lies as well. There was only one thing that she knew for a fact and that was that she couldn't leave Miranda with this monster while her mother was away.

"Ms. Kundera there is one more thing that I would like to ask of you." Maggie said knowing that if she faltered, even in the slightest; Lena would know she was lying.

"What is it Dr. Stone?" Lena said with a fake air of caring.

"I was wondering if I could take Miranda with me. I feel that Bianca seeing her might cause a SMR." Maggie said hoping it would fly.

"What is a SMR? I don't want Miranda to suffer any sort of psychological damage over this." Lena said obviously not wanting Miranda to go.

"SMR is an acronym for sudden memory relapse. It happens when a patient sees and recognizes someone from their life. It most often occurs with offspring. As for Miranda, she will be fine. Bianca will see her through a one sided mirror. It could be pivotal." Maggie said leaving Lena with very little choice.

"I suppose that it would be all right." Lena said defeated "When will she be returned?"

Time to be crafty. "Well, these things cannot really be predicted. She will stay with me so she can just pack a few outfits and I will wash them." Perfectly non-committal, Maggie decided.

"Alright," Lena complied as she yelled, "Miranda, pack your things. You are going to be staying with Dr. Stone for little while."

Miranda appeared with a little Minnie Mouse suitcase less than a minute later. She obviously already had it packed. Something Maggie used to do when she was younger.

"I'm ready Maggie." Miranda said with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Alright sweetheart, we are going to have a great time together." Maggie said matching Miranda's smile with her own.

"Miranda, be good for Maggie. Obey her as you would obey me." Lena said.

"Miranda and I should get going. Good bye Ms. Kundera." Maggie said opening the door.

"Bye Lena." Miranda said, out the door before Lena could say a word to her

"Goodbye Dr. Stone." Lena said shutting the door as Maggie left

"So Miranda," Maggie said when they got to the elevator, "how do you feel about Chuckie Cheese's"

Miranda just smiled. And Maggie put her arm around her and said, "I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

Update 7

When Maggie and Miranda arrived at Chuckie Cheese's the place was packed with tons of children Miranda's age. Miranda stood watching everyone with the utmost attention. Maggie saw her staring and asked her the obvious question as she put her arm on Miranda's shoulder.

"So Miranda, what do you want to do first? Games, playing in the tubes, see the show, or should we get some pizza first."

"You mean I get to pick?" Miranda said as she looked up to Maggie.

"Yes hunny, we can do whatever _you_ want." Maggie said looking into the little girl's eyes. She loved Miranda already.

"Mommy always let me pick, but Lena says I'm too little to pick." Miranda said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well Sweetheart, I am definitely not Lena, and we are going to have a great day. I for sure don't think you're too little to pick." Maggie said sweetly.

Miranda smiled at Maggie and replied, "I think we should get pizza first"

"Then Pizza it is. What kind do you want?" Maggie asked returning Miranda's smile

"Hmmm, I want cheese."

"Then cheese it is."

Maggie and Miranda went and ordered a cheese pizza and two sodas. They sat down at a table to wait. They got two straws and Maggie decided to teach Miranda a new trick.

"Hey Miranda, watch this." Maggie said as she took her straw and bunched all of the paper at one end and pulled it off.

"What's so special about scrunchie paper?" Miranda asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, take a look, "Maggie replied as she took her straw and added a drop of liquid to the paper and it expanded like a snake.

"That is so cool, I wanna try." Miranda exclaimed excitedly

"Ok," Maggie said as she showed Miranda how to scrunch the paper.

A few minutes later the pizza came and both of them grabbed a slice. Miranda dropped her piece of pizza on the front of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Maggie. I'll fix it," Miranda said as she started to cry and desperately grabbed napkins.

"Miranda hunny it's ok." Maggie said as she crossed around the table and grabbed Miranda's hands, "It's just a spill. It happens to everyone."

"No it doesn't. Lena says I'm too clumsy and I ruin everything." Miranda said in between sobs.

"Miranda, that's just not true. You're a perfect little angel and you couldn't ruin anything." Maggie said as she wiped the tears from Miranda's cheeks.

"You don't spill things." Miranda said looking at Maggie's face for answers.

"I totally, spill things. In fact once in high-school I dumped my whole tray of lasagna all over myself and a girl I didn't even know." Maggie said looking into Miranda's big brown eyes.

"What did she do?" Miranda asked as she started to calm down.

"She laughed at me getting so upset and then we talked and became best friends." Maggie said with a smile.

"Are you Mommy's Maggie, she told me once that a friend of hers named Maggie spilt lasagna on her."

Maggie looked at Miranda and couldn't lie. "Yes I am."

"Mommy named my middle name after you." Miranda said letting a smile show through

"I know, and I couldn't have asked for a better person to be named after me." Maggie said truthfully.

"Maggie, I miss Mommy." Miranda said letting go finally

"I know sweetheart, I know," Maggie said as she pulled the little girl into a tight hug.

"Maggie, can I come and live with you if Mommy doesn't come back?" Miranda asked desperately.

Maggie's heart broke in two. She had no idea how she would be able to keep Miranda. Then it hit her like a truck. It didn't matter if she didn't know how. All that mattered was that she was going to. "I will do everything that I can to make that happen Miranda, I swear."

"Cross your heart." Miranda asked seriously

"Cross my heart." Maggie replied just as seriously

"Ok"

"Ok"

Maggie and Miranda enjoyed the rest of their time at Chuckie Cheeses. They finished their pizza and watched the show. Miranda beat Maggie at whack-a-mole. Maggie gave Miranda all of her tickets and Miranda was able to get both a yo-yo and an invisible dog. Finally Miranda ventured into the tubes and freaked Maggie out by jumping up out of one the ball pits. On the way back to Maggie's apartment they rented The Princess Diaries and they both got Happy Meals from McDonalds. When the movie ended Maggie put Miranda to sleep on her bed and she took the couch. About half way through the night it started to storm. Maggie woke up to a little girl's voice.

"Maggie, can I sleep with you."

"Sure sweetheart," Maggie said groggily as she lifted up the blanket and let Miranda crawl in. Once Miranda was lying next to her, Maggie wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Night Miranda"

"Night Maggie" Miranda replied, snuggling up closer.

Update 8

The next morning Maggie woke up to Miranda gently stirring in her arms. She just lay on the couch and watched her sleep. She had never seen something so innocent. Within a few minutes Miranda's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Sunshine." Maggie said as Miranda started to wake.

"Good morning Maggie." Miranda replied groggily. As she started to stretch out she asked, "Tonight, can we sleep in the big bed?"

"Sure," Maggie replied as she became aware of how stiff she was, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm, I like getting to pick. I want pancakes." Miranda decided happily.

"Can do," Maggie replied happily. She didn't have much in the kitchen, but the makings for pancakes were there. "How bout you watch some cartoons while I cook."

"That sounds good," Miranda replied as she sat up

"I'll be done in a jiff." Maggie announced as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Maggie, can I tell you something?" Miranda asked cautiously.

"You can tell me anything, no matter what it is?" Maggie responded, a little concerned.

"I love you," Miranda said looking for Maggie's response

Maggie's heart completely melted and went back around the couch so she could pull the little girl into a tight hug. She held Miranda close and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

Maggie gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before starting to cook the pancakes. A few minutes later the pancakes were done and they sat down at the kitchen table and ate. Miranda filled Maggie in on the cartoon she was watching. Maggie listened intently. When the pancakes were done Miranda thanked Maggie and they both got ready to go. Maggie explained that they were going to her work and Maggie would play with some other children while she worked. Miranda agreed and a half-hour later they were off.

When the got to Langley Maggie set Miranda up in childcare and proceeded to her office. When she got there she saw a smug looking JR walking out of it. She knew whatever she found waiting for her couldn't be good. She opened the door and saw why JR was so smug. Seated across from her desk was a very beautiful Bianca Montgomery. She took one last deep breath and walked in.

"Good morning Bianca. You look well." Maggie said as she tried her hardest not to stare.

"Good morning to you too Maggie. Maggie, I don't mean to criticize your methods, but we only have a month. Why didn't I see you yesterday? It seems very wasteful." Bianca asked a little frustrated.

"I was doing research yesterday. I'm sorry that I didn't see you, but I was speaking with your family and learning your life history." Maggie replied half-truthfully.

"Oh," Bianca replied, apparently buying it, "What kind of family do I have?"

Maggie was debating on what she should tell Bianca. Lena was terrible, so she really didn't want to mention her. Miranda was wonderful, but she knew that it was going to be hard for Bianca when she realizes she has a child and she doesn't know about her. In the end she chose the truth.

"You have a wife and a five-year old daughter."

"Oh my god, that's what's missing." Bianca said in disbelief, "I felt like I was missing something big. I have a daughter. What does she look like? Is she healthy? Can I see her?"

"Slow down Bianca, one question at a time." Maggie stated in hopes of calming Bianca down.

"How could I forget my own daughter?" Bianca asked as everything finally set in and she started to cry.

Maggie couldn't stand to see her in pain like this. She reached out to Bianca and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed.

"What's her name?" Bianca asked in between sobs.

"Her name is Miranda," Maggie replied as she pulled back and looked into Bianca's eyes, "and she is beautiful."

They both stayed there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them finding comfort in each other. Bianca finally got up enough strength to ask for something that she wanted desperately.

"Can I please see her?"

"I can have it arranged. You'll have to look at her through a one-sided mirror." Maggie conceded.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Bianca asked

Maggie didn't want to answer the question, but she had too. "It isn't a good idea because she will be highly upset if her mother doesn't remember who she is."

"Oh god," Was all that Bianca managed to get out.

"It'll be okay," Maggie said reassuringly, "follow me."

Maggie took Bianca's hand and led her down to the childcare facilities. She told Bianca to wait around the corner and she took Miranda to an observation room. The room was filled with toys and a large mirror. Miranda thought it was pretty cool and she sat down and started to play with some Barbie's. Maggie told her that she would be right back and she went and got Bianca.

"Alright, I have taken Miranda into a room where you can see in, but she can't see out. You should be able to hear her as well, but she won't be able to hear us."

"Ok". Bianca said nervously as Maggie took her hand and led her to the window where she could see Miranda.

Miranda was sitting on the floor playing with three big Barbies and one Kelly doll. One of the Barbies was by itself. One of the Barbies was being mean to the Kelly doll until the other Barbie came and took her away. Then that Barbie and Kelly went to see the other Barbie and the Kelly doll gave her a hug. Then as Miranda brought the little doll up to give the Barbie a kiss they heard her say, "I love you Mommy."

Bianca stood motionless and Maggie just watched her. Maggie wasn't sure how much time had passed. She looked at Miranda and when she looked back she saw tears streaming down Bianca's face. She didn't even move to wipe away the tears. She just stood there and cried. Maggie put her arm around Bianca and the brunette collapsed into her arms. Within moments they both fell to the floor. Maggie wrapped Bianca in her arms, completely forgetting she was in the middle of a hallway. A few minutes later Bianca stopped sobbing and she managed to say something.

"She likes Pancakes."

"Yes she does." Maggie replied gently

"Sh, She hates to watch Dora because she thinks she's dumb for not seeing things as fast as she should." Bianca said as she tried desperately to remember her daughter.

"It's alright. The memories will come back." Maggie said as pushed a strand of hair from Bianca's face to behind her ear.

"I love her. I know I do. I can feel it. I love her more than anything." Bianca said as the tears started to fall again.

"I know you do Bianca, I know." Maggie said as she pulled Bianca closer and let her cry. They stayed that way for a while until Maggie managed to get Bianca to her feet. She walked her out of sight and took Miranda back to play with the other kids. The walk back to Maggie's office was silent. No words needed to be spoken.

Update 9

When they got back to Maggie's office the silence just continued. Neither one of them knew how long they had been sitting there when Bianca finally broke the silence, "Who was the third Barbie?"

"What?" Maggie asked.

"When Miranda was playing, one of the dolls was me; I'm guessing one of the dolls was you, who was the mean one?" Bianca asked protectively.

"I'm not sure." Maggie said lying.

"Yes you do" Bianca said as she saw through Maggie's attempt to hide the truth.

"I just don't think it is a good time to tell you." Maggie said, almost defensively.

"Who the hell is being mean to my daughter Maggie, I deserve to know." Bianca said as she started to get angry

"You won't like the answer." Maggie said matter of factly.

"Tell me god damn it! She is my daughter. She's mine. I have to protect her. It is my job." Bianca said as she started to become enraged.

"Bianca" Maggie managed to say before she was cut off

"No buts Maggie. Tell me right now, or I swear to god I'll…"

"It's Lena." Maggie exclaimed, giving in.

"Who the hell is Lena?"

"Your wife."

"What the hell. I know I wouldn't marry someone who was mean to my daughter." Bianca said as she went into melt-down mode. "There has to be another reason. My god Maggie, who am I? How could I do that to her? She's my daughter. It's my job to protect her. It's my job. I know it is. I know it"

"Bianca it's alright, just calm down." Maggie said as she tried to calm her friend.

"It's not alright," Bianca said as she burst into tears again, "I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person." Maggie said as she put her arm around Bianca's shoulders.

"How would you know?" Bianca asked as her tear stained eyes looked into Maggie's

"I know because I know you, and I've talked with your daughter. You heard her yourself. She loves you. Bianca, your daughter loves you." Maggie said with every ounce of conviction that she could muster.

"I love her too. I need to meet this Lena person. I need to see." Bianca said desperately

"I'm not sure that it would be a good idea. You've already been through more than you should for one day." Maggie stated with obvious concern in her voice.

"Maggie, I need to do this." Bianca stated firmly

"Alright, I will take you there." Maggie replied, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to argue with her.

Maggie debated on whether or not to call Lena. She decided against it. She didn't want to give Lena too much time to put on a face. After they both composed themselves, they left the office. Maggie ran and checked up on Miranda, who was alright. A short drive later they were standing outside the door of the apartment. Maggie raised her hand to knock and then looked at Bianca to see if it was alright. Bianca nodded and Maggie knocked three times. A few moments later they were face to face with Lena Kundera.

"Dr. Stone, what is going on here?" Lena demanded as she looked at Maggie.

"Bianca wanted to see you?" Maggie answered truthfully.

"Well of course, anything for my Bianca," Lena said as she gave Maggie a piercing stare,

"Bianca, my lahv, how are you." Lena said almost sweetly.

"I'd say I've been better. At least I hope I have." Bianca answered half-sarcastically.

"You have my lahv; we have." Lena replied, ignoring Bianca's sarcasm.

"I'm sure." Bianca replied with the same sarcasm

"Dr. Stone," Lena said as she turned her focus to Maggie, "Has she made any progress."

Maggie looked to Bianca for what to say and saw what she needed to say. "I am afraid

that that information is confidential."

"But Dr. Stone, I am her wife. You have no right to keep that information from me." Lena stated with more than a little anger behind her voice.

"You'll find Ms. Kundera, that I have every right to keep this confidential. There is a small thing called doctor-patient confidentiality." Maggie replied indignantly.

In the midst of the arguing, Bianca exclaimed, "I want to leave."

"But Bianca, you just got here." Lena pleaded.

"I want to leave." Bianca maintained

"Alright, we'll get out of here," Maggie said soothingly, "Good day Ms. Kundera."

With that they turned and left. Nothing was said until they got in the elevator. As the elevator doors closed Bianca said the only thing that she could think since she met Lena, "I don't like her. When I get out of this mess, I am leaving her."

Update 10

Bianca continued to make progress remembering Miranda, and all the while Maggie remembered why she had fallen in love with the girl in the first place. Maggie kept finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the things Bianca said. She found herself constantly studying Bianca's face. Every time she looked at her she found something she hadn't seen before. There was always some small little detail that made Bianca seem more attractive than she was the minute before. Maggie knew that she was going to get hurt, but she didn't care. The warmth that she was feeling was worth the inevitable sensation of her heart being thrown into a blender.

"Maggie," Bianca said snapping Maggie out of her trance, "are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." Maggie lied

"Then can I see her?" Bianca asked hopefully

"Sure, I'll go get her into the playroom."

"No, I mean can I really see her."

"Bianca, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Maggie, I know my daughter." Bianca said with complete sincerity.

"Alright" was Maggie's only reply

"Really" Bianca said with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Yes, really" Maggie replied with a beaming smile.

They walked down the corridors to the childcare facility. Maggie put Miranda into a private room as usual. She told Bianca to wait outside, and to come in when Maggie told her to.

"Maggie, do you want to play Candyland, or Barbies?" Miranda asked Maggie when the got into the room.

"I don't think that now is a good time to play either. I have something serious that I need to talk to you about." Maggie said as she lowered herself to look into Miranda's eyes.

Maggie saw Miranda's eyes fill with fear as she asked, "Do I have to go back with Lena?"

Maggie was quick to reply, "No baby, never if I can help it."

Miranda immediately calmed down, "Okay Maggie, what's the matter."

"Nothing is the matter sweetheart, I was just wondering how you felt about seeing Mommy."

Miranda's face lit up so bright that Maggie could hardly believe it, "Where's Mommy?" Miranda asked excitedly before calling out to Bianca. "MOMMY!"

"Bianca you can come in now." Maggie managed to get out over Miranda.

The moment Bianca walked into the room Miranda leapt at her and threw her arms around Bianca's legs before she could even say a word. Through sobs Miranda was able to get out, "Mommy, don't leave me again. I love you Mommy. Don't you love me?"

At this Bianca reached down and pulled Miranda into her arms. With tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, she kissed her daughter and said, "I love you more than anything in the whole world. I will never leave you again."

Maggie smiled at the sight as her eyes started to well up with tears. Miranda was the first to speak, "Mommy, can we go to the park and ride the carousel?"

"Sure darling, anything you want." Bianca replied

"Can Maggie come to?"

"Of course Maggie can come too."

The three of them set off to the park to ride the carousel. They laughed and rode the carousel at least a hundred times. Maggie used her badge to make sure that they didn't even have to get off and get in line again. After the sun had gone down, Miranda turned to Maggie.

"Maggie, is Mommy gonna come and stay with you too. You'll like it Mommy, Maggie's really nice and she makes pancakes."

Maggie looked over to a perplexed Bianca.

"That's up to your Mommy." Maggie replied to Miranda

"Come on Mommy, please?" Miranda begged

"Alright darling, it sounds like fun." Bianca said smiling at her daughter.

The three of them set off for home, hopeful of what tomorrow could bring.

Update 11

Over the next several days, things were nearly perfect. Maggie had given Bianca and Miranda the big bed, despite Bianca's protests. Bianca, Maggie and Miranda spent all day playing, and Maggie spent hours every night trying to get Bianca to remember what had happened. It was to no avail. After all her memories of Miranda had returned, she could remember nothing else. Time was running out, so Maggie made an executive decision.

"Bianca," Maggie said as soon as Miranda had fallen off to sleep, "I think we need to try something else. "

"What?"

"I think that we need to go to Pine Valley." Maggie said expecting stern opposition.

She was greeted with a simple, "Why?"

"Because if you go and see the place you grew up it may help jog your memory."

"I grew up in Pine Valley?"

"Yes."

"Can we take Miranda?"

"Of course."

"Ok then."

Then next morning they packed, and headed of to Pine Valley in a CIA private jet. Miranda was very excited to be flying on a plane.

"Maggie, what are the clouds gonna look like?"

"Like cotton candy in the sky."

"Mommy, can I sit next to you and Maggie both on the plane."

"If it's ok with Maggie" Bianca replied

"Maggie, can I sit by you and Mommy on the plane?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Good, cause it might be scary like storms."

The three boarded the plane and set off for Pine Valley. About an hour later they were there.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go eat soon?"

"Sure sweetheart," Bianca replied, "what do you think Mags?"

"I think that we can throw our stuff in the rental car and go to BJ's before we check in."

"What's a BJ's?" Miranda asked

"It's a restaurant that you're Mommy used to like a lot." Maggie replied as she looked at Bianca longingly.

A few minutes later they were there. As they walked in Maggie observed Bianca taking it all in. They seated themselves at booth with Bianca and Miranda on one side and Maggie on the other. They look over the Menu and began to order. Immediately Miranda said that she wanted grilled cheese and mashed potatoes. Simultaneously Maggie and Bianca both ordered the nachos with extra hot sauce. They turned to each other and Bianca laughed, Maggie just looked slightly uncomfortable. The waiter then asked if they wanted one order or two. Bianca said she wasn't very hungry, so Maggie ordered one.

After they began to eat Maggie noticed Bianca staring dreamily behind her.

"What are you looking at?"

"That couple over there. They're so in love." Bianca said wantingly.

Maggie turned around and looked, "And entirely gorgeous. Look at the eyes the shorter one has. Simply beautiful."

"They seem kinda familiar."

At this Miranda looked up and squealed, "Aunt Kendall and Greens."

Miranda jumped up from the table, ran over to them and threw her arms around Kendall before Kendall even knew what hit her.

"What the…Miranda!" Kendall exclaimed," Miranda, what are you doing here? Where's your Mom?" Kendall asked, staring at her niece.

"Kendall, baby, look up." Greenlee said chuckling

Kendall turned her head away from Miranda and saw her sister and Maggie standing next to her.

"Binx!" Kendall exclaimed, "Why didn't you call me?"

Bianca looked overwhelmed, so Maggie decided to answer Kendall's questions.

"I think that we should discuss that a bit later, and in private."

"Who the hell are you? Has kid sis here finally wised up and dumped that wretch of a woman?" Kendall asked, a bit irritated at her sister's silence.

"Kendall, can you keep you're head on straight for like two seconds." Greenlee admonished.

Kendall shot back a sarcastic, "I don't think you'd like that very well love, I wasn't nearly as fun for you when I thought I did."

"True." Greenlee relinquished.

"Now back to my question, who are you?" Kendall asked, taking a closer look. Maggie was about to answer when Kendall interrupted, "Oh my god, your definitely older, but you're Maggie. Bianca showed me pictures of you."

"This is Maggie? The Maggie? You mean the one Bianca…?" Greenlee asked.

"This really isn't the place for this. How about we get together later, maybe somewhere more private?" Maggie interjected.

"Our place for dinner. We'll order in." Kendall responded. "I think we'll be off until then."

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Kendall and Greens?" Miranda asked while giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

"If it's okay with your Aunt." Bianca replied through her state of shock.

"Of course it's ok," Kendall replied eagerly, "Right Greens?"

"You know it is." Greenlee stated, "We'll see you guys at seven?"

"We'll be there." Bianca replied. "Bye Hunny, be safe."

"I will Mommy." Mianda replied giving her a big hug.

As soon as they were out of sight, Bianca leaned next to Maggie and whispered, "We need to talk."

"I know just the place." Maggie replied, a little unsure of what was to come.


End file.
